


A Christmas Miracle

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/M, Sao Paulo, garcy, garcy xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy has had the same Christmas wish for the past five years.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the idea that in the movie Flynn's stranded in 2012 and they're not able to save him. I wouldn't mind being wrong really. Or at least hopefully he's saved or in Sao Paulo. Either way this is where this story came from.

Lucy looks up from her reading as a heavy thump resounds across the house. Jiya grins at her when she stands. "What is all this?"

"Christmas decorations," Jiya answers knocking the dust off one lid. "Duh."

Lucy frowns lightly. "I thought you were waiting for Rufus?"

"He's watching Ada. She's still sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucy offers.

"Yeah, me too. I was really hoping to get the house decorated today. Christmas is in a week you know."

Lucy watches Jiya hold up garland before rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to help instead?"

"I would love that! Thanks!" Jiya shoves a bin into her hand. "Here's the Christmas town. Set this up in the dining room and come find me once you're done. I'm going to set out the lights and ornaments for the tree."

"Got it," Lucy groans at the box but complies anyway. She makes her way to the other room and slowly unwraps each piece of the collection. The team has acquired small pieces over the years from missions and thrift stores. They're still mostly hidden these days, but every once in a while they sneak out for freedom. Lucy smiles fondly at a tall figurine in a dark suit she purchased some months prior. She sets him next to a tree and moves back to antique nativity set.

"Lucy?" she hears Jiya call. "A little help?"

When she steps back into the other room, Lucy can't help but laugh just a little at the sight of Jiya standing holding up the tree topper and clinging to the tree with her other hand. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" she teases helping the younger woman down.

"I was too excited," Jiya confesses with a blush. "But since you're here, can you help me with the lights?"

Lucy smiles. "Of course."

"What do you want for Christmas, Lucy?" Jiya starts some time later once the lights have been hung. They now stand hanging various antique and dollar store ornaments on the tree. "Rufus wants a new game. I asked Denise if she could get it for us."

"I bet he'll appreciate it," Lucy answers placing a small angel on a branch.

Jiya nudges her. "You have to give me a hint, or Rufus will pick another candle we both know you don't need." When she doesn't say anything, Jiya tries again. "Lucy?"

She sighs. "Jiya, you know what I want. Same as last year and the year before that."

"Lucy," Jiya's voice is gentle.

"Do you think Ada will want to make a paper garland?" Lucy changing the topic and turning back to an ornament box.

"Lucy," she hears her friend's voice again. "You have to let him go."

She whirls at that. "Really, Jiya? Because the last time I checked, you got Rufus back so I really don't think you have room to talk."

"I didn't mean-"

"I lost Amy. I lost my mother. I lost," Lucy pauses closing her eyes. "I lost Flynn, and everything I have ever tried fails to bring them back."

Jiya reaches out to squeeze her hands. "He would want you to move on. It's been five years, Lucy."

"Probably," Lucy admits pulling away. "But if it was the other way around, you know he would burn heaven and hell to get me back, and here I stand putting up a Christmas tree."

"I just want you to be happy, Lucy," her friend whispers.

"I know," Lucy answers then shakes her head. "I think I'm going to bow out, Jiya. Maybe Wyatt can help you finish when he gets back?" And she leaves before Jiya can offer any further protests.

Lucy collapses in her room too tired to cry, too exhausted to be angry anymore. She lays staring at the worn journal she's spent years denying was hers only to furiously jot down every pivotal piece of information she can remember. One day she will change history. One day she'll see him again. One day her prayers will be answered.

A soft knock pulls her from sleep some time later. Lucy wipes the drool that's collected on her face and stumbles in the dark to the door. "Rufus?" she exclaims staring out at him.

"Uh, can I come in?" he says awkward, and Lucy backs up waving him in. "Jiya and I were talking."

Lucy frowns. "Oh?" she says as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah, we've been actually talking about this for a long time," Rufus answers taking a seat. "We think we've fixed the time machine."

She looks at him confused. "I didn't know it was broken."

"It's not," he agrees. "Unless you're trying to go to a time you already exist."

Understanding dawns on Lucy, and she feels hope surge through her bones. He can't mean...

Rufus nods as if reading her thoughts. "You can take the journal to Flynn."

Lucy sinks heavily on her bed. She's been waiting for this day ever since he was stranded in 2012. She knows deep down the Flynn she will find at the bar will not be her Flynn, but she hopes the words she's scrawled in the journal will change the fate this timeline left him. "When can I go?"

"Tomorrow," he starts then adds "Probably. Most likely. Agent Christopher's getting Jiya and I the supplies. We'll run some tests, but we're pretty sure this is it."

Lucy dives from her bed and pulls Rufus into a hug. "Thank you."

Rufus grins. "Jiya said you hated my gift last Christmas so it's the least I can do."

Lucy chuckles and wipes away tears. "I do have enough candles."

"Yeah," he snorts. "Well, I guess I should get to work. See ya, Lucy."

Lucy waves as he exits the room, and she collapses on her bed with disbelief. All these years she's been waiting for this moment, and it's finally in her grasp.

The next day passes maddeningly slow as modifications are completed and tested. Lucy repeats in her mind the words she needs to tell Flynn to convince him to take on their mission to destroy Rittenhouse. He never did tell her how she convinced him the first time, and she takes a deep breathe praying she can do it again.

"Lucy?" Jiya pops her head through the door late that evening. "It's time."

_It's time._

Lucy hugs her friends before stepping into the lifeboat clutching the journal like a lifeline. She feels her heart race as the door shuts her in. Her eyes close momentarily steadying herself before she flips on the engine. The program Jiya and Rufus installed runs, and Lucy holds on as the time machine whirls to life and shoots her into the past.

Weather for Sao Paulo in 2014 is cooler than she expected. It's nighttime by the time she arrives, and she pulls her overcoat tight around her neck. Lucy goes in and out of several bars searching for Flynn. His notes are vague regarding the bar's location, and Lucy thinks wryly she should tell him to be more specific next time.

Lucy's eyes catch a small bar off the path. The sign is half hidden in the shadows, and the building is in obvious disrepair. If she was hiding, she imagines she could end up at a place like this. Lucy crosses the street and slips into the bar. Smoke fills the air, and she has to squint to see through the fog. She steps cautiously past patrons searching every face. Then she sees him.

Flynn looks, in a word, horrible. Lucy's heart shatters seeing the broken man in front of her and the destiny she knows that lays in front of him. She half wonders how Flynn felt in the end about her visit. Wonders if he had wished she never visited him in the first place.

Finally, she steps up to take a seat next to him.

"Not interested," Flynn mutters not even bothering to look up from his drink. His voice is thick and broken, and she could cry for the heartbreak she hears in it.

"I haven't said anything," Lucy tries slowly.

Flynn snorts. "You stood over there for five minutes trying to decide whether to approach me or not. So whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

"What if I told you I can help take out Rittenhouse?" Flynn's head jerks up. "Would you buy it then?"

His eyes flash. "What do you know about Rittenhouse?"

Lucy tilts her head slightly. "Enough to take them out. You can do it. We can do it. But you'll need my help."

"Why should I believe you?" his hand slips to his side. While Lucy's fairly certain he won't shoot her, she wishes Flynn could have given her a hint on how this would go, and she can't stop her heart from leaping to her throat.

"Because I know why you're here," she starts slowly. Lucy closes her eyes. She doesn't want to say it. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore, but she needs him to believe her. "I know everything about you actually. Rittenhouse murdered your family because you asked a single question. They're after you, and believe or not, you're one of their greatest threats. Now, I can't promise you the journey will be easy. It won't be, but I can help you take them down."

The pain reflecting in his eyes as he stares at her nearly destroys her. "How?" he finally manages through clinched teeth.

Lucy pulls her journal from her bag and slides it towards him. "Here. It'll get you started."

Flynn doesn't take the journal, but he doesn't push it back either. "If I believe you, which I don't frankly, how do I know you're telling the truth and that you're not one of them?"

"I guess that's why they call it faith," she whispers softly. Her hand finds his. "You may not believe this now, but we're going to be a team someday."

His eyebrow ticks up. "Someday? You're leaving? No offense but I don't even know your name. You expect me to take this book and what? Just follow it."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can't join you right now."

"And why not?" Flynn growls.

Lucy swallows thickly. "Because I'm from the year 2023 and I traveled back in time to meet you here."

Flynn laughs and turns away at this. "You're crazy."

"I'm not. How else would I know all this?"

“Seriously?” He stares at her in disbelief. “Because you’re one of them. You’re Rittenhouse.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I’m not.” He starts to speak again, but she holds up her hand. “Your father’s name is Asher, your mother’s name is Maria. You have a half-brother who nearly died when he was kid from a bee sting until he was saved by a stranger your mother always gives you a funny look about when she thinks about it. Lorena loved to pull pranks on you and hum ‘I Wished on the Moon.’ Things that annoyed you but now you miss. And I know these things not because I’m apart an organization you haven’t even begun to grasp what they’re doing but because I know you. We’re a team in the future. Quite the team actually. But none of this will happen if you don’t follow the instructions I left in that journal.”

Flynn’s silent for several moments. Fear ticks at her brain as she watches him. Finally, he looks at her. “Who are you?”

She smiles softly. “My name is Lucy.”

"Lucy?" and the way he says her name sends shivers down her spine. "And the P? What does this stand for?"

"Read my journal. It'll tell you," she answers sliding the journal closer to him.

Flynn watches her before taking it and tucking it in the bag beside him. "I hope you're right," he says quietly.

"I am," Lucy responds. "I'll see you soon."

He nods but says nothing more. She bids him good-bye and makes for the exit. Lucy turns to see him one more time before stepping into the night. She takes a deep breath feeling empty inside. Her mission has been successful. At least she's pretty sure Flynn bought her story but now? Now she goes home alone, and part of her wishes she could rush back inside and cling to him. But he wouldn't understand. He's not her Flynn. Not yet.

"Lucy?"

Any stranger on the street could have assumed it was Flynn exiting the bar with more questions that demand answers, but she knows that's not the case with the way familiarity and hope hang on each syllable of her name. Lucy takes a ragged breath and turns towards the voice. Her hearts stops.

In the moonlight, Flynn stands staring at her like she's the answer to every prayer he's ever had. He approaches her slowly reaching out a hand but stopping before he can touch her. "You came," he whispers.

Lucy shakes her head in disbelief. "You're, you're alive?" Flynn nods. "What happened? Why did you stay?"

"I couldn't get the time machine back to you with me in it," he says slowly. "There was no time. I, I had to stay."

She takes his hand squeezing harshly. "Do you know how many times I've tried to save you? I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. I mourned you."

He looks at her with such sorrow any anger she could have mustered melts from her body. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm not angry at you, you idiot," and she's crying now. "I'm angry at the time we've lost. It's been five years."

 "I know," Flynn says softly. He cups her face. "But Lucy, it's okay."

She shakes her head. "It's not."

"You may be right," he smiles at her, and her heart melts. "But I'm here now."

Lucy wraps her arms around him and squeezes him. "You're here," she sobs into his chest. "You're here. With me. Alive."

"I am," he whispers into her hair.

She looks up at him. "You're never allowed to leave me again, you understand me?"

"I promise it'll never happen again," Flynn responds, and she knows there's no power on earth that will force him to break that promise.

"Let's go home," Lucy steps back still clinging to his hand.

He follows her never letting his eyes leave her. She leans in and wraps her arm around him.

"Warning," Lucy starts as they enter the time machine. "It's been two years since you've ridden in this thing, and I'm a horrible navigator."

Flynn chuckles. "I will survive a little queasiness for you."

"You say that now," she teases. "Buckle up."

Flynn is a little greener than he was in Salem when she lands, but he manages to give her a thumbs up and a crooked smile. Her soul sings. Oh how she's missed him.

"Lucy!" Jiya calls when Lucy steps from the time machine. "How'd it go?"

"You tell me," she answers with a sly grin. She moves to the side and watches with amusement as the time team's jaws hit the floor when Flynn exits the time machine.

"Please tell me that's our Flynn," Rufus is the first to speak.

Flynn grins. "Glad to see you missed me."

"Yeah, that's our Flynn," Rufus rolls his eyes but strolls over to shake Flynn's hand. "I'm a little late, but thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime," Flynn nods.

Each team member welcomes Flynn home, and Lucy watches with a smile.

"There's a lot we'll have to catch you up on," Agent Christopher states. "But it can wait until after Christmas. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you," Flynn answers. "It's good to be home."

"Well, I think we should leave these two alone," Jiya interjects. She gives Lucy a small wink before shoving them down the hall. "I imagine you have quite a lot to talk about."

Lucy shoots her friend a look but takes Flynn by the arm guiding him to her (and very soon to be their) room. "Sorry about the mess," she apologizes kicking the door open.

Flynn glances around and nods. "So I see nothing has changed in my absence."

"Very funny," Lucy retorts then frowns. "A lot has changed though. I've lived five years without you."

Flynn looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry I've missed so much."

"It's not your fault," she squeezes his hand. "You made the tough choice and the team thanks you. I just wish there was another way."

"Apparently I didn't find it," Flynn remarks. "I wasn't here when we arrived back."

Lucy looks off. "I didn't warn you. I, I couldn't. I didn't know how it would change the future."

Flynn pulls her into his arms. "I'm glad the future brings us back together even if we had to wait."

"Me too," she responds softly.

Later, that evening, as she lays in his arms, she's thankful to have Flynn back. Lucy knows the future holds dozens of questions they'll need to answer and more trials they'll face, but when he tugs her closely, Lucy forgets all that. She's thankful that her Christmas wish finally true: Flynn is home.


End file.
